Siren Head
Summary Siren Head is a hostile character/species that tends to inhabit forests and wooded areas. It is mainly known for its tall lanky body and its ability to mimic voices. It is likely the most popular character from the Trevor Henderson Mythos. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Siren Head, Sirenhead, Air Siren Head, Lamp Head Origin: Trevor Henderson Mythos Gender: Unknown, likely genderless Age: At least 44,000 (Comparable to cave paintings, as it appears in them) Classification: Giant mummified corpse monster, mysterious entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0; It is 40 feet or 12.192 meters tall), Partial Cyborgization, Enhanced Senses (Can seemingly see even though it lacks a head or eyes), Sound Manipulation (Can mimic voices), Stealth Mastery (Siren Head often uses this ability along with his camoflauge to ambush and kill prey. He also moves almost completely silently. One example of Siren Head's stealth), Berserk Mode, Camouflage (Appearance has been mistaken for trees, and its main form of hiding is using its similar appearance as other objects like telephone poles and lamp posts), Immortality (Type 1, possibly 6), Surface Scaling (Can cling to ceilings and walls), Light Manipulation (Can have a head similar in look and function to that of lamp posts), minor Perception Manipulation (Its teeth are only visible with certain radio frequencies), Body Control (Can contort its body and remove its head), possibly Aura (Most of the monsters have this ability, and could just cause bad luck all the way up to breaking reality and other ailments), Technology Manipulation (Can seemingly cause minor camera distortion), Adaptation (Appearance can change quickly to help it hide in new environments), Shapeshifting (Was able to copy the appearance of home furnishings and pipes), Duplication/Corruption (Type 2; Possibly can use its siren to morph human remains into mummified corpses, and then used to spread the species), Extrasensory Perception (Can possibly "see" using echolocation), Resistance to Technology Manipulation (Would be barely effected by an EMP) Attack Potency: Wall level (Its kinetic energy is 615.502 kj), ignores conventional durability with some abilities Speed: Subsonic (Could potentially keep up with a speeding car, with most cars top speed being 120 mph or 53.6448 m/s) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can kidnap entire United States family of four at once. This was likely an adult male and female, the average weights being 88.8 kg/195.8 lb and 76.4 kg/168.4 lb respectively, and two kids, which could weigh from 26 to 134 lbs each, which would be in this range) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Easily killed multiple people, even strangling people to death. Its size justifies this tier) Durability: Wall level (Presumably unaffected by spears and arrows. Wouldn't get harmed by a metal baseball bat. Scales to Striking Strength) Stamina: High (Can stand in the same spot without eating or moving for days) Range: Several meters physically (Arms are the length of its body, which is 40 feet or 12.192 meters), higher with abilities Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown, likely Average (While it is stated to be a predator, its intelligence is very human, as it uses its voice to trick and lure in victims, stalking victims. It shows the ability to plan. Siren Head also seems to have a language it shares with others of its kind) Standard Tactics: Siren Head's tactic depends on its situation. If in a location were its potential prey doesn't see it, the monster will go into hiding and wait for the opponent to get near to it. It will also use its vocal mimicry to lure a target to it. It has been known to stand still for days, waiting for prey to come its way. When hungry enough, it will use "every tactical advantage" to get its prey. This includes mimicking objects within an area or adapting to the area. When directly seen by an opponent however, it will rush at them seemingly enrage or in a state of bloodlust. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vocal Mimicry:' While this ability is used just to make random noises or screeching sirens, this ability has also been used to lure its prey into its grasp, or to keep prey from being alerted to its presence. Note: Information about the Trevor Henderson Mythos Gallery SirenHead7.jpg|�� Sirenhead Facts �� SirenHead18.jpg|sirenhead(s) SirenHead22.jpg|I've found something. A scrapbook, of sorts. Someone was tracking monsters. They've compiled a lot of previously unknown information on what appears to be a variety of...entities. And i'm making copies. Stay tuned. Next month. SirenHead12.jpg|"for the ʷʰᵉʳᵉ ᵃᵐ next thirty ⁱ ᵖˡᵉ seconds, ᵃˢᵉ ⁱ ⁿᵉᵉᵈ this ʰᵉˡᵖ station will conduct a test of the emergency ᶜᵃⁿ ᵃⁿʸᵒ broadcast systⁿᵉ ʰᵉᵃʳ ᵐ em. this is only a ˡᵉᵗ ᵐᵉ ᵒᵘᵗ test. this. this. only a ᵒᵘᵗ test." SirenHead10.jpg|Photo recovered from an abandoned cell phone by father and son hikers in Yellowstone National Park, July 14th, 2016. SirenHead11.png|"-visitors to the motel that night dismissed the item as a piece of "grotesque statue art", according to "Goodnight Inn" manager Ann Garnicke, not knowing it's appearance preceded a grim-" SirenHead16.jpg|PLEASE REMAIN CALM Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Genderless Characters Category:Trevor Henderson Mythos Category:Tier 9 Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Sound Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Camouflage Users Category:Immortals Category:Surface Scalers Category:Light Users Category:Perception Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Cyborgs